theuberfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiri Kikimunga
"If I was forced to watch my friends die when I knew I could have done something to prevent it, I'd never be happy again." '' -Tiri Kikimunga ''"Tiri" Redirects here. For Tiri Linti go here 'Tiri Kikimunga '(Tie-Ree kee-kee-mung-ah) is a Karkan Warrior from the planet Zayke. He served with Akiti Kyriata in the Battle Of Laar. After Laar When Akiti needed to choose a crew, he choose Tiri because of his bravery and dedication shown on the battlefield. He was one of the discoverers of the Starbird ship but was kidnapped by Fallen, who sold him to a lab in a far away moon. There he was used as cattle, and used in selective insemination expiriments. He was freed when the starbird tracked him down and destroyed the lab. Later he would visit Earth. He laughed at the "earthians" but secretly found them incredibly attractive. He later grabbed the attention of one of the army crew's daughters, Meg Larime, and the two would become close and eventually date. He now attends classes on Earth. Personality Tiri is in many ways the opposite of Akiti. He is loud, easily excites, and sometimes obnoxious. He always thinks highly of himself but often trips up and faulters, which he attributes to miscalculation, impaired judgement, or illness. He always shows off (though Akiti is also known to do this on certain occasion), and wants to be in high risk situations. His greatest attribute, however, lies in his undying loyalty, especially to his best friend Akiti. He is always there for his friends, and would never live with himeslf if he let one of them down. He can also be very childish, playfull, but has some of the same problems a little kid has (IE night terrors). He still sleeps with stuffed animals but is very protective of that information. Despite his many faults, he is also an expert marksman, and is heralded by the Lintu as one of their best warriors. Appearance Tiri is really thin, like most Karkans, and has big black eyes (when in safe atmosphere). He is not as tall as Akiti or the others, but makes his presance known (he is loud). His nose is really small, even for a Karkan's, and has "windswept" looking spikey blonde hair pointing to his left, which he takes really good care of. Sexuality It is argued that Tiri is probably the most sexually harassed character in Starbird continuity. He has had embarassing pics taken of him by a female bounty hunter. He was also essentially raped by his now girlfriend Lunoria (aka Luno for short), Finally in Chnange Is Bad, he is turned into a girl in a molecular rearranger incident, and has to struggle through this new gender for an earth month. See Girl Tiri and one image below. Trivia -Tiri hates earth tv yet loves old shows and reruns -Tiri is very photogenic, as you can see -He is hardly ever seen upset even after his kidnapping, but when Luno is threatened he goes bezerk. -Tiri's favorite place on Earth is Disney world. -Sometimes it takes him a while to grasp Human languages. There are times when people would say "adorable" and he would reply "What's that about a door?". -Don;t get him started on something because Tiri NEVER SHUTS UP!! Gallery stocks3.jpg|Imprisoned tiripleading.jpg|pleading for freedom worship dance.jpg|Tiri Showing off the Lintu Worship Dance (in praise of the sun and ocean) at a beach party Tiriprays.jpg|Tiri meditates in LA tiri!!.jpg|Closeup tiriatplanetsplash.jpg|At Planet Splash hoverboard.jpg|Hoverboarding in city park Tirisrealeyes.jpg|Tribal attire tirigoofingoff.jpg|Tiri Goofs off at the campus tirirelaxes.jpg|Tiri Chills in a cozy spot tiriexploresfemaleemotion.jpg|Man I Feel Like A Woman Photo 3217.jpg|Tiri As Drawn By Me tiritickletorture.jpg|Tiri gets tickled (Don't ask) apollo18.jpg|How Apollo 18 should have ended. See Also Girl Tiri Akiti Kyriata Category:Karkans Category:Aliens Category:Characters